


A despairful night

by 4d6_Psychic_Damage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Why the fuck did I make this, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4d6_Psychic_Damage/pseuds/4d6_Psychic_Damage
Summary: Monokuma and Chris Mclean have some fun
Relationships: Chris mclean/monokuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A despairful night

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of homework

It was a warm midnight on the beach house, the stars illuminating the sky like fireflies on a July night. Monokuma could still feel the sun's warmth on his fur as he sat on the beach, a half drank margarita in his white animatronic paw. It had been a stressful week for the bear, he had a new island to create his death game on and while he loved the despair he desperately needed a break from it all. Taking another swing of his drink he turned to go back home when he thumped into a familiar face.

“Oh hi camper.”

It was his lover, Chris Mclean. His eyes glinted with a confident yet dangerous sparkle. He was in his normal uniform, see shell necklace, cargo pants, navy blazer with a white shirt underneath that song a song of a narcissistic early 200 celeb. Monokuma blushed, sure the bear had seen that smile over a million times but the rush of those pearly whites never left. Chris, noticing the teddys flush expresion picked him up like a child. 

“Puhuhu Chris you seem in a lovey dovey mood tonight, what despairful thing did you do to those campers of yours to get you this excited?”

Said Monokuma, his voice sickeningly sweet but still confused. For all his strengths Chris was incredibly narcissistic to the point where him doing something for the bear and just the bear was an almost supernatural feat. So something out of the blue never meant well.

“Well Monokuma,” Chris explained “ I just had a talk with the ratings guy, he said everything was going perfectly BUT the torture of the campers wasn't crazy enough, I was thinking with your..” Chris eyed the Teddy's crotch “ Advise I can be the sadist I was meant to be.” Monokuma blushed blood pink.

Chris carried Monokuma to his office. It was adorned with red laveshments, rose red candles and a soft bed alongside the normal desk. 2 glasses of a crimson wine sat on said desk, a clearly expensive designer kind. Monkuma sat on the desk as chris went into his chair.

“Well since we are alone I might as well slide into something more comfortable.” Chirs whispered as he sensually took off his top revealing the crimson lingerie underneath his shirt that was caressing his body in a godlike way. He gave a smirk that only a succubi could give, bedroom eyes flashed towards the bear told him everything he needed to know and then some more.

“Well an anonymous source told me your cock is huge Mr.Kuma, like bigger than Nagito’s hope fetish huge.” Monokuma gulped, Mclean was right but hearing it outloud still made the bear blush. “

“You know how good the ratings our love would be.” Mclean trailed in between Monokumas legs. “ Because I know they would be better than any I have yet to see.”

The bear was hard, his robo cock alert for action dam near ready to bust just by the host words and body alone. Sure he loved despair but maybe just maybe Chris Mclean's asshole was just as good


End file.
